


Death Wont Due Us Part

by Spacehoney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, Multi, Sad, Some Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacehoney/pseuds/Spacehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: HOW DO I KNOW YOU ARENT A ROBOT, OR A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION? <br/>TG: dude<br/>TG: its really me, 90% serious <br/>CG: OH FUCK YOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Wont Due Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on wattpad, but I decided that maybe people would enjoy it more here! I'll try and update soon!

You're name is Karkat Vantas, and your boyfriend Dave Strider has just died.   
You wont go into the details of that ironically clear, sunny sky. You'd rather forget about it all. Yet, words come back to your mind. "Don't worry, hes still here." and "He goes on in our hearts!". 

That is absolute bullshit; a last attempt to make someone feel better. It never works; the movies and the books lie- they are dead, and that's that. 

 

During that time, your think pan decides to be the stupid fuck it is and tell you exactly how Dave died. You wouldn't be able to say it out loud without breaking your mind even more-and that shit is already shattered. 

All you can do is hope to forget.


End file.
